WILD CARD
by TO Bluejay
Summary: It's a high stakes game as Slim and Jess independently race to avert a political assassination.


WILD CARD

Jess Harper is repairing a fence some distance from the ranch house when he hears gunshots. He drops the board he is fitting, throws down the hammer, swings onto Traveller and gallops to the sound of the gunfire.

As he rides up the laneway he sees Andy standing near the corral behind the house, drawing a gun and firing unsuccessfully at cans set up on the fence posts.. He pulls up Traveller, dismounts and walks quickly over to Andy, who is pretending to be in a gunfight as he practices his draw. Andy crouches, and turns around, pointing the gun as he hears someone behind him.

"What're doin with that gun Andy?" says Jess. Andy has taken Jess's gunslinger rig from its hiding place in the fireplace mantle. "You know Slim don't want you doin this."

"You gonna tell him?" says Andy, cocky and defiant. Now almost 15, he is becoming increasingly difficult to control , often challenging Slim and Jonesy, looking to Jess for support.

"Maybe," says Jess. He does not want to tell on Andy but he also wants to respect Slim's authority. His immediate concern is how badly and recklessly Andy is handling the gun. "You're gonna carry a gun you gotta know how to use it proper. You're just drawin and firin …

"

"What difference does it make as long as you're fast," says Andy impatiently.

"Could make the difference between livin and dyin," says Jess.

"I don't plan on dyin," boasts Andy.

"Nobody does," says Jess. "Just remember Andy- there's no goin back from a killin."

Jess points out what Andy has been doing wrong, then demonstrates the correct technique. He draws his own gun in a smooth motion, fires three shots, hitting three cans. "Now you try it."

Andy slows down his draw, trying to mimic Jess's form and style. He takes another couple of shots but hits nothing.

Meanwhile Slim, dressed in his white shirt, fancy vest, string tie and suit coat, is returning to the ranch after a discouraging meeting with the bank manager, Mr Jeffreys. $300 is due on the mortgage at the end of the month. Slim has asked for more time to pay as the price for cattle has taken a dip and he cannot sell at current prices and come up with enough for the mortgage. The bank manager is sympathetic but cannot postpone the payment obligation. The wolf is at the door and Slim is in a very bad mood.

Slim pulls up Alamo in front of the house and watches angrily as Jess and Andy fire their guns at cans on the back corral fence. He rides up to them and dismounts, obviously furious, looking first at Jess, then at Andy.

"Give me the gun, Andy," Slim says.

"Aw Slim," says Andy, putting the gun into the holster, unbuckling the gunbelt and handing it to Slim.

"Now get up to the house and finish your chores."

Andy looks hopefully at Jess, expecting intervention but Jess says nothing. Andy stomps away toward the house.

"Thought we settled this," says Slim.

Jess is angry at Andy for defying Slim and once again putting him in the middle but he feels justified in trying to correct Andy's handling of the gun. "I found him out here practisin….he was doin it all wrong Slim. Longer he keeps to the wrong way, the harder it'll be to learn proper…"

" And when he learns proper, he can be a professional gunslick, like his hero," says Slim.

Jess is stunned by Slim's cutting remark. His expression changes from shock, to anger, then hurt. Jess turns his back on Slim, walks over to Traveller, hops into the stirrup and into the saddle.

Slim immediately regrets what he has said. He turns away for a moment, checking Alamo's bridle. He turns back around, and calls "Jess!" but Jess is by now galloping away down the lane.

"Damn!" says Slim, climbing aboard Alamo, and riding back to the house.

Slim goes inside, carrying Jess's gunslinger rig.

Jonesy is stirring a pot on the stove. "Stew'n biscuits for supper," Jonsey announces. Stew is Slim's favourite dinner and Jonsey is expecting a favourable response. .

Instead Slim just asks curtly, "Andy finish his chores?"

"Firewood's cut," says Jonesy. "He fetched in the water. He's out in the barn now." Seeing Andy silently and sullenly dropping the firewood by the fireplace Jonesy figures there has been trouble .

Slim goes to the fireplace chimney and puts Jess's gun back in its hiding place.

Jonesy understands Andy's boredom with ranch chores and his need to feel more grown up and independent by using the gun. He has seen Andy use it before and said nothing. "Ain't the first time he's took that gun out," says Jonesy.

"Maybe not," says Slim. "But it's gonna be the last."

Jess has returned to his fence repair work, taking out his anger on the boards he is nailing to the damaged fence. He pounds in the last nail and watches as a rider approaches. It is Sheriff Mort Corey.

Jess takes off his hat, wiping his arm across his brow. It has been hot work.

Mort pulls up his horse. "Jess."

"Slim's up at the house," says Jess curtly, assuming Mort is looking for him.

"You'll do," says Mort. "I thought I'd best stop by …it's about Andy."

"What about Andy?" asks Jess.

"He was in town yesterday," says Mort.

"He went into town with Jonesy to get supplies," says Jess.

Mort leans forward in the saddle. " And after that Jonesy took a turn playin piano in the saloon, leavin Andy on his own."

"Andy can take care of himself," says Jess.

"Don't be so sure o' that" says Mort. "Saw him hangin around with the Clayton boys, Billy Lowery, the Dolans…them kids is all mixed up with Sam Hollister."

Jess recognizes the boys' names as those of hardscrabble ranch families. Hollister as a thug who occupies a run down ranch property outside town. He trains boys from poor families to be petty thieves. As they get older he uses them in more serious crimes such as robbery, arson, horse and cattle thieving. By the time they have committed a few minor offences they are in too deep to back away and their parents are intimidated into silence by Hollister and his adult henchmen . Although Mort suspects what Hollister and the gang are up to, he has not been able to get the proof he needs take action.

"Andy wouldn't get involved with that bunch, " says Jess.

"I know what I saw Jess. And it ain't the first time," Mort assures him. "You and Slim best tighten up the reins.."

"He's Slim's brother," says Jess.

" He gets into law trouble, he's gonna get the same treatment as Hollister's kids, no matter whose brother he is," warns Mort turning his horse and galloping away toward town.

Jess puts the hammer into his rifle scabbard, stuffs the bag of nails into his saddle bag and mounts up, riding back toward the house. He is in no mood to talk to Slim about Andy after their nasty confrontation earlier.

Jess decides to talk to Andy by himself when they're doing chores tomorrow. Slim need not know. Not yet anyway. Slim has been threatening to send Andy east to school and Jess is afraid Mort's news could hasten that decision.

Jess pulls up Traveller, dismounts and ties him at the railing in front of the house. He plans to go into town after supper.

Jess goes inside as Jonesy takes a tray of biscuits out of the oven." Made extra biscuits tonight" Jonesy announces, expecting a favourable response from Jess, who always grabs the last one. But Jess doesn't answer, just goes to his place and sits down.

Slim comes to the table, wanting to smooth things over with Jess. "See you're workin on that gate in the north pasture," he says agreeably.

"It's done," says Jess curtly, waiting while Jonesy dishes the stew onto his plate..

"Oh… that's good then ," says Slim.

The atmosphere at supper is strained and tense. Jess eats quickly, not helping himself to any of the extra biscuits. Andy, still sulking, picks indifferently at his food. They all eat in silence until Jonesy tries to break the tension.

"They sure are spiffin up the town for the governor's visit," says Jonesy enthusiastically. John Campell, the territorial governor of Wyoming, is making the trip from Cheyenne to Laramie on the coming Saturday. "Everybody in town'll be turnin out for the parade."

"Everybody 'cept us!" says Andy, inferring Slim will veto going to the town festivities out of sheer meanness.

Slim knows he is being taunted and focuses on his food, trying to ignore Andy's insolent stare.

"We're ALL goin!" Jonesy assures them. Tom, the Longchance Saloon owner has asked Jonesy to play the piano for a gathering taking place in the governor's honour and nothing will keep him from performing.

Jess finishes his stew, and gets up from the table. " I'm goin to town," he says, walking toward the door.

"I'm goin with you," says Andy.

"No you're not" snaps Slim.

Jess takes his hat from the wall peg and goes out.

Andy pushes his chair away from the table, scraping it noisily across the board floor . He gets up and goes into his room, slamming the door.

Slim drops his fork onto his unfinished dinner, having lost his appetite.

Jonesy looks at Slim, as though expecting him to go after Andy.

"You got somethin to say?" demands Slim.

"Me? No," says Jonesy. He clears the table without further comment and puts the water on the stove to heat for the dishes.

Slim takes out a heavy ledger book, and opens it on the table.. He runs a hand through his blonde hair, and settles glumly , head in hand, to the task of the ranch's accounts.

Andy has not emerged from his room. Jonesy has finished the dishes and gone out onto the porch. After a while Slim closes the ledger and puts it aside. He goes by the stove and sees there is a full pot of coffee.

Slim realizes how angry Jess must have been if he didn't even stop for coffee. Slim pours himself a cup and goes outside. The sun is low and the evening light is on the lane and the fields. It is a soft summer night.

Slim sits down beside Jonesy, who is in the rocking chair, sipping his coffee.

"I'm sorry Jonesy," says Slim quietly.

"I seen you workin on them accounts," says Jonesy. "Figured things ain't lookin good."

"It's as bad as it gets. I can't make the bank payment….But I shouldn't be takin it out on Andy. He's just a kid…"

"You weren't much older'n him when you took on runnin this place by yourself," says Jonesy. "But your Pa always said you was born old."

"I feel old, Jonesy," says Slim wearily, looking over at the family grave plot.. "Worst part is I feel like I'm lettin Pa down.."

"You ain't never let nobody down, Slim," says Jonesy firmly. "And don't you be givin up. You'll see- there's always a wild card somewhere in the deck… things'll turn out OK- kind of unexpected like. "

"I hope so. Had to tell Jess I couldn't pay him this month. He said he could make more playin poker in the saloon anyway. S'pose that's where he's gone tonight."

"In that case," says Jonesy, "ain't no sense waitin up." He gets out of the rocking chair. "Oh, my achin back."

"Need some liniment?" asks Slim helpfully, his mood lightened somewhat by Jonesy's unfailing optimism.

Jonesy cringes at the thought of applying his own remedy to his back. "That's OK Slim…it'll ease off in a few minutes …"

Slim holds the door for Jonesy "Why don't you take Andy into town tomorrow. He can see what all the excitement's about."

Meanwhile Jess rides into town, and ties Traveller outside the saloon. He walks through the batwing doors into the dimly lit bar, scanning the room for Sam Hollister. .

Hollister is leaning on the bar, hunched over a tall mug of beer.

Jess walks up to the bar, and stands beside Hollister. He flips a coin onto the bar, orders a whiskey, then another, and drains them both.

Hollister takes a swig of beer and turns to face Jess. "You're really thirsty tonight Harper. Sherman bin workin you too hard?"

"Know where I can somethin easier, Hollister? Workin for you maybe? Or am I too old? Heard you only hire kids."

Hollister takes another swig of beer. "I need them kids…."

"You don' t need Andy Sherman," says Jess.

"Oh I dunno. Maybe that Sherman kid is just who I need. Who'd suspect that goody goody Slim Sherman's kid brother of anythin?"

"Ain't you heard what I just said?" says Jess, the whiskey, the threat to Andy and his temper making him spoiling for fight.

One of Hollister's henchmen approaches the bar, coming up behind Jess. Jess sees him in the mirror and when he is almost behind him picks up Hollister's half glass of beer and tosses it in the man's face. Jess elbows him in the ribs, then turns, slugs him across the jaw,. The man lands a punch on Jess's cheek . Jess punches back with such force the man staggers back onto a poker table. The players grab their cards and drinks as the table collapses under Hollister's man.

Hollister goes for his gun, Jess draws and shoots it out of his hand. Hollister raises his hands, indicating it's over- for now.

Jess puts his gun away and walks out of the saloon. He rides down to the sheriff's office, ties Traveller and goes inside. As he walks in one of the saloon workers, wearing a white apron, sleeves rolled up, walks quickly out past him, giving him a furtive glance.

Mort Corey is sitting at his desk, studying wanted posters. He looks up as Jess walks in. " Heard there was some trouble in the saloon. Figured you was it. ….Help yourself to the coffee."

Jess pours a coffee and sits down opposite Mort. "Had some words with Sam Hollister."

"Looks like it was more than words," observes Mort, noting the darkening bruise on Jess's cheek. .

"Told him to leave Andy alone, "says Jess, taking a swig of coffee.

"Good to hear," says Mort

.

"He drew on me," says Jess. "I could've killed him."

"Why didn't you?' asks Mort, looking up from the posters.

Jess looks thoughtful, almost troubled. "Could be it was somethin Slim said….." " He looks up at the WANTED posters pasted up on the wall, recalling the time when his name and face had been on such a poster.

Mort pushes two of the posters on the desk toward Jess. "Ever seen these two before? Sheriff Conway in Cheyenne give me this paper when I was there today. Conway says they're headed this way."

Jess glances at the posters, shrugs and pushes them back at Mort.

"Funny thing. Conway said these two was talkin bout a fella called Jess Harper.' Mort gives Jess a stern look and pushes the posters back at him. "Want another look?"

Jess stands up, and turns his back on Mort, sensing the sheriff's disapproval that he has been less than honest with him. "I know 'em."

"I'm listenin, " says Mort, leaning back in his chair.

"Luke Anderson and Ben Tyree. It was back in Texas, after the war, " says Jess. "Rode with 'em for a while.. workin as regulators for a big cattle outfit, had a fight goin with another spread over water rights. Then they started goin after sodbusters. Things got outa hand 'n killin started. Anderson and Tyree'd kill any man, if the price was right. Told 'em I didn't want no part of it'n I went back on the drift. Ain't seen 'em since. Don't know why they're askin bout me Mort. " He turns back and faces Mort. "That's the truth."

"Ain't said it wasn't, son" says Mort. "You watch yourself if they show up in town. Way Conway tells it, those two are professional gunslicks."

"Yeah," says Jess, glancing back at the WANTED posters on the desk, then up at the others on the wall. He drains his coffee, puts down the mug and walks out of Mort's office.

Jess spends the night in the hotel. As he is coming downstairs from his room next morning he sees a slightly built, dark haired man being registered by the desk clerk, Horace. The man's clothes are more eastern than western, the suit cheaply made and threadbare in places. A worn carpetbag and a long bundle wrapped in canvas are at his feet. He is wearing scuffed labourer's boots. He registers for one night.

"That'll be $3 Mr…." the desk clerk spins the register around to see the name. "Osmond."

Osmond pays for the room and is given a key. He picks up the carpetbag and the canvas wrapped bundle.

"Need help with your gear?" the clerk asks.

"No," says Osmond, heading for the stairs.

"What's in the bundle?" asks Horace.

"Fishin rods," says Osmond.

"Plenty o' good fishing spots round here …Sherman ranch has great fishin….." says Horace to Osmond's back as he walks upstairs. As he passes Jess, who is on the way down, he tightens the grip on his carpet bag and canvas bundle.

Osmond stops outside the room, looks up and down the hall, then unlocks the door. He comes into the room, and locks the door behind him. He opens carpet bag and takes out a sheaf of leaflets titled _Justice for Railway Workers!_ He puts the stack of pamphlets on the little table beside the bed. He kneels down and stows the canvas wrapped bundle under the bed. Then he gets up and walks over to the window. He parts the curtains and looks down at the street below, and smiles.

Meanwhile, Jonesy and Andy have driven into town in the buckboard. Jonesy pulls up the horses and parks the buckboard in the alley beside the saloon.

"Won't be long," says Jonesy. "Just want 'em to hear the new tune I wrote for the governor. You stay with the wagon."

"Aw Jonesy! "says Andy, "can't I just go 'n get some penny candy ?"

Jonesy digs into his pocket for some change which he gives to Andy." All right- but come right back!"

Jonesy climbs down from the buckboard and goes into the saloon.

Andy is about to climb down when he hears a taunting voice behind him. It is Billy Lowery- a chubby, sandy haired kid of 16, one of the top ranking punks in in Hollister's gang. "Well, looky here- if it ain't Andy Sherman." Billy walks out from behind some barrels and crates in the alley.

"So how bout it Andy Sherman- you man enough to join us? " The boys in Hollister's gang have told Andy that to gain admittance he has to first successfully steal something and it can't be from family. Several boys Andy knows from the local school have recently joined the gang by pinching small items from the General Store.

Andy has resisted joining the gang, knowing Slim would not allow it.. But today he is feeling resentful – of the endless ranch chores, and of Slim taking away the small scrap of independence he had- using Jess' gun.

Andy climbs down from the buckboard and crosses the street to the General Store.

The bell over the door rings as Andy walks into the store. Thaddeus Moore, the storekeeper is putting away some canned goods behind the counter. He turns around as Andy come in. "Hey Andy. Bet I know what you're after- got in some fresh candy just yesterday." He takes the lid off the big glass jar of penny candy."

Andy puts down his change and puts a nickel's worth of candy into his jeans pocket.

"You gonna be here a few minutes, Andy? I want to get some sewin notions from the store room. Would you mind keepin a eye out for me?"

"Sure," says Andy. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"Thanks. Here, have some more candy," says Thaddeus, opening the jar again and offering Andy more treats.

Thaddeus disappears into the backroom. Andy looks around the store, checking the prices on toys and tools and housewares. He stops to admire a fancy pair of spurs which he badly wants for his birthday next month.

Then he moves on to a wooden display board of small knives. He looks around and seeing no one else in the store, quickly reaches out, snatches a little pen knife from the display and slips it into the pocket of his jeans.

Thaddeus emerges from the backroom a few moments later carrying some bolts of cloth and packets of needles and thread.

"Jonesy's waitin on me Mr Moore- I best be goin," says Andy.

"Sure, thanks Andy, ' says Thaddeus.

Andy steps outside onto the boardwalk, and walks quickly away from the store entrance.

Billy Lowery siddles up beside him. "Get somethin?"

Andy pulls the knife halfway out of his jeans pocket.

"OK. You're in," says Lowery. "We're meetin around behind the Number 10 saloon."

Andy looks across the street .Jonesy is standing by the buckboard, waving him over.

"I gotta go," says Andy, crossing the street to where Jonesy is waiting.

Jonesy takes more money out of his pocket. "Andy, some folks from the governor's office are comin by in an hour or so- Tom wants me to wait 'n go over what I'll be playin tomorrow so's they can hear it. You go to the cookhouse and get some lunch . I'll catch up to you there later." Jonesy rushes back into the saloon.

Andy walks down the street, past the cookhouse, and turns down the alley behind the #10 saloon.

Meanwhile, back at the Sherman Ranch, Slim is cutting firewood when Mort Corey rides up . Slim drops the piece of wood he was about to put on the block and waits for Mort to dismount.

"Thought I'd ride out 'n let you know to expect the governor's chief of staff on the afternoon stage," says Mort.

"What's he want?" asks Slim.

"He's just checkin the route both ways, says it's just routine. But I figured you'd want to know. Big fellow, name of Mike Buchanan. Served in the union army with Governor Campbell. Most of his aides are army men. They'll be a lot of 'em around town tomorrow."

"They expectin trouble?" asks Slim.

"Hard to say," says Mort. "Governor has enemies that's certain. Hear there's bin a lot o' backbitin 'n gripin goin right to Grant (the President) in Washington. But I reckon that's politicians," says Mort dismissively.

"I'll make sure the coffee's ready," says Slim.

Mort is about to mount up when he thinks of something else. "Saw Andy with that Hollister bunch again- you ever talk to him bout it?"

"About what?" asks Slim.

"It's like I told Jess yesterday- Andy's hangin about with Billy Lowery, the Clayton boys, all them kids is mixed up with Hollister. They ain't up to no good, that's sure."

"You told Jess…" says Slim, his anger building.

"Said he'd let you know. Then he come into town last night 'n had it out with Hollister over in the saloon…expect you heard about that…" says Mort, now wondering if he should have said anything.

"Haven't seen Jess since supper last night," says Slim. "That's Ok Mort, we'll straighten it out when he gets back **.** " Slim forces a smile.

Mort mounts up and rides away.

Slim picks up the axe and swings it with full force into the chopping block. The he goes inside the house to make the coffee.

Sometime later Jess rides up, dismounts and ties Traveller.

Slim has tidied up inside and is going over the books again in case stage line manager decides to drop in after the town's festivities.

Jess comes inside, and looks around, impressed. "Expectin company?"

Slim closes the ledger book and stands up." Mort Corey was just here. Why didn't you tell me what he told you about Andy?"

"Andy ain't done nothin wrong," says Jess.

"I'll be the judge o' that. He's MY brother!" Slim is as angry as Jess has ever seen him. "And what's the idea of provokin Hollister? Sure, you can take care of yourself. But what about Andy, or Jonesy, or the stage passengers, or our stock, if he decides to hit back at you some other way!"

"I know how Hollister operates," says Jess bitterly, his own temper rising. " He looks for kids who don't have folks or whose folks don't care what happens to 'em. He starts 'em off doin petty theft, then when they're older…."

"That how you got started?" says Slim.

"This ain't about me," says Jess.

"Isn't it?" says Slim. "You know Andy admires the wildness in you, the way you buck authority and break rules, the chances you take …maybe you've changed in some ways, but not in ways that matter where Andy's concerned…"

"That's the way you see it, maybe I should clear out," says Jess.

"Maybe you should, " says Slim.

Jess goes down the hall to his room and a short time later emerges with his few belongings in a bedroll. He walks to the door, not looking at Slim.

"Jess!' says Slim.

Jess pauses, his hand on the door handle, half expecting Slim to call him back, as he has always done.

Slim walks up beside him. "You forgot somethin," he says, holding out Jess's gunslinger rig, which he has taken from its hiding spot in the chimney.

Jess takes the gunbelt and goes out the door.

Sometime later the stage arrives. Buchanan, the governor's chief of staff, is riding beside Mose. He is a big grey haired man in his forties, wearing a dark suit and Stetson hat, holding the stage's shotgun. He climbs down as Mose pulls up the stage.

Slim brings up the fresh horses. There are no passengers on this run.

Buchanan offers his hand to Slim. "You must be Slim Sherman."

Slim takes his hand and struggles to appear calm and businesslike so soon after the explosive confrontation with his best friend.

"Heard a lot about you from Mort Corey and from Mose here, "says Buchanan. "Hear you fill in as Deputy for Sheriff Corey…"

"Sometimes," says Slim, as he secures the new team into the harness.

Mose comes back from turning out the spent horses. "Hey Slim, you got the coffee ready?"

"Sure Mose," says Slim. "There's food inside if you're hungry," Slim says to Buchanan.

"No thanks, but I won't turn down that coffee, "says Buchanan. "Want to talk to you bout something. Alone. "

Slim takes his meaning. "Mose, fore you come in can you have a look at that bay in the barn was favourin his leg last run? Let me know if he's ready to get back to work."

"Sure Slim, says Mose, heading over to the barn.

Buchanan follows Slim inside and sits at the table while Slim gets the coffee.

"Everything ready for the governor tomorrow?" asks Slim, sitting down opposite Buchanan.

"It was, until a few days ago," says Buchanan. "President of the railway, Durant, complicated things for us at the last minute. Word came from Washington they want the governor and the railroad to look real cozy- things haven't always been that friendly between 'em. So now Durant is going to ride in the governor's carriage in the parade. "

"Why would that complicate things?" asks Slim.

Buchanan reaches into his pocket and takes out a photograph of a burley man in coal miner's garb. " Michael Doyle- professional agitator. Was with the Molly McGuires in the Pennsylvania mines .Pinkertons got Kehoe and most of the others but Doyle got away. Now he's tryin to stir up trouble with railway workers. We figure there's a chance he'd be crazy enough to take a shot at Durant in the parade. That puts the governor in harm's way too."

"So why have the parade at all?" asks Slim.

"Politics, Mr Sherman," says Buchanan, taking a swig of coffee. He looks over at the stove. "Maybe I will have some of whatever's in that pot- smells awful good."

Slim gives Buchanan a plate of ham and beans and bread.

"Thanks. Didn't know how hungry I was…Reason I want to talk to you… we figured somebody local might catch somethin not right in the street tomorrow, might hear somethin, see somebody new in town doesn't have reason to be there. We'd like your help.'

"Sure, I'll help anyway I can," says Slim dutifully, "I'll see what help Mort Corey needs as well."

"While you're at it, keep a look out for Doyle." Buchanan hands Doyle's picture to Slim. "Hair's flaming red. Irish Brogue thick enough to cut with a knife."

"Shouldn't be hard to spot," says Slim.

"By the way, the job pays $300. " says Buchanan, finishing his food and standing up. "But keep what you're doin under your hat," says Buchanan. "Reckon that's why we call it the secret service."

Slim walks Buchanan out to the stage. Buchanan climbs in and Slims closes the stage door.

"What do I do if I find this Michael Doyle?" Slim asks.

"Kill him, "says Buchanan. "

Meanwhile Andy and Jonesy drive back to the ranch in the buckboard. Jonesy is still basking in the compliments he received on his rehearsal for the governor's people and is thinking about possible program improvements he can make before tomorrow. He scarcely notices that Andy has said almost nothing on the ride home and seems strangely pre-occupied.

Jonesy pulls up the buckboard, and climbs down. "Andy, you put the horses away. I'll go see about dinner. Ain't likely Slim or Jess thought to get it started."

Andy takes the horses into the barn and settles them. He sees Traveller is not in his stall.

When he comes into the house a few moments later, he sees Slim and Jonesy talking in the kitchen. But no Jess.

"Where's Jess?" asks Andy.

"Jess is gone, Andy," says Slim.

"Gone!" Andy looks at Jonesy who busies himself with something on the stove.

"He left, Andy. He's not coming back," says Slim.

"I don't believe you!' says Andy. "He wouldn't leave like that…without tellin us why."

"I think you know why," says Slim.

"You made him leave! Cause he don't treat me like a kid …cause we have fun together… cause he's my friend!" accuses Andy.

"You think this was easy for me?" says Slim, his voice rising, "he's my friend too!"

"Then why Slim? Why?!" Andy tears up, then runs down the hall to his room.

"Andy!" says Slim sharply after him, "I find out anything else bout you and that Hollister bunch you'll be on the next train east. You hear me?"

A slamming door gives Slim his answer.

Andy lies awake well into the night, thinking about what he had heard at the Hollister gang meeting behind the Number 10 saloon that afternoon. If something could be even worse than Jess leaving the ranch, this was it. He had meant to tell Slim and Jess as soon as he got home. They would know what to do. But now Jess was gone. And to tell Slim what he'd heard he would have to admit where he'd been and with whom, and that would get him a one way ticket to St Louis. He would have to think of what to do himself. The governor's life could depend on it.

Andy and Jonesy are up early next morning. Slim has already left for town. Jonesy makes a fast breakfast while Andy goes to feed the horses in the barn. After he has fed and watered the stock he opens the rough little cabinet built between two barn beams near the door and takes out the old handgun Slim keeps there for emergencies. He loads the gun and wraps it in a small piece of burlap, then puts it into his knapsack.

Andy brings out the horses and helps Jonesy hitch them to the buckboard. Jonesy is dressed in his best shirt, jacket and pants and new bowler hat and looks very spiffy. They both climb onto the wagon and drive into town.

Jonesy parks the buckboard behind the saloon and both he and Andy climb down. Jonesy needs to check that all is ready for the performances in the saloon. He knows Andy would be bored by that. "Andy, why don't you go find a good spot to watch the parade from."

" I'm gonna go look for Jess," says Andy." He wouldn't leave town without sayin goodbye. I know he wouldn't. "

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," says Jonesy. "Slim told me they traded some pretty harsh words fore Jess left…. Andy, you know what Slim said about you 'n that Hollister bunch."

"Yeah, I know," says Andy. He steps up onto the boardwalk and heads away in the direction of the boarding house, where he figures Jess has spent the night..

As Andy passes the General Store he hesitates at the door, puts his hand in his pocket and feels the little knife he stole the day before. He opens the door and steps inside. There are no customers in the store and Thaddeus Moore is not at the counter. He walks up to the wooden stand where the knife had been displayed and is about to put it back on its hook when Thaddeus comes out of the back room.

"Hey Andy! Quite a crowd outside! " says Thaddeus, enthusiastically, knowing the crowd outside will soon be inside buying things.

Andy is holding the knife in plain view of Thaddeus. He quickly weighs his options . Should he confess to the theft? What if Thaddeus hasn't even missed the knife? Should he say Slim told him to pick out a birthday gift and this was it?

Then he remembers the unspent lunch money Jonesy had given him the day before. He takes the coins out of his pocket and puts them on the counter. "I just wanna pay for this here knife Mr Moore."

"Sure Andy," says Thaddeus, "every boy oughta have his own pocket knife! Hey, you got change comin!" Thaddeus calls after him but Andy has already rushed out the door.

Slim rode into town at first light and stabled Alamo. He has been walking around town ever since, keeping watch for anything unusual.

As the crowd begins to gather for the festivities, Slim stops people he knows on the boardwalk, producing the picture of Doyle, but they all just shake their heads and walk on. No one has seen the man in the picture. Slim crosses the street to the boardwalk on the other side, scanning the growing crowd for the big red haired Irish man.

The sun is climbing higher in the sky- it's already a hot day and it's not yet noon. When Slim reaches the Laramie hotel, he stops in the shade of the building and leans against the railing. He decides to take a short break from patrolling.

Meanwhile Andy is heading for the boarding house, walking against the flow of the crowd. It is slow going, trying to avoid groups of townsfolk congregated on the boardwalk or people strolling leisurely along, waiting for the governor's appearance. Frustrated at the slow pace, Andy turns down an alley that leads to the back lane behind the stores. From there, he follows the path that leads up the hill to Ma Bailey's boarding house.

While on the path he hears a familiar, taunting voice. "You're late, Andy Sherman! " It is Billy Lowery, and he is holding a derringer on Andy. `We gotta git to our posts, Sherman. Fun`s gonna start real soon..`

There is no one around. Andy knows even if he starts yelling he would never be heard over the brass band rehearsing and the din of voices on Main St.

Andy looks at the derringer Billy is holding. He can't get to his own gun as it's wrapped in his knapsack. He puts his hand into his pocket, touching the little knife, fingering the blade open . He looks over Billy`s head, as though seeing someone approaching and yells `Hey Jess!``

Startled, Billy turns around for a moment. Andy whips out the knife and rakes it along the forearm of Billy's gun hand. Billy curses and drops the derringer. Andy kicks it well away into the tall weeds beside the path. Then he punches Billy in the nose, trips him and pushes him down. He races the rest of the way up to the boarding house and pounds on the back door.

Ma Bailey, a stout, grey haired widow woman, owner of the boarding house, opens it. "Andy Sherman! What's all the ruckus about? What're you doin back here? "

"Lookin for Jess Harper," says Andy , still out of breath.

"He was here, but left right after breakfast. Said he was on the way to Cheyenne. Expect he's down at the livery or gone by now."

Andy glances back at the path where Billy is getting to his feet slowly." Mind if I go out the front door?" Andy rushes through the house, out the front door and down the street in the direction of the livery stable.

Meanwhile, Jess is in the livery, preparing to leave town. He picks up Traveller's saddle blanket, which is draped over the stall door and is about to enter the stall when he feels a gun barrel pressed to the back of his head. A hand removes Jess's gun from its holster. A rough voice says, "Bin a long time, Jess."

Jess recognizes the voice. "Not long enough, Tyree."

"Why don't you turn around, real slow-like" says Tyree, knowing that Jess can be tricky and dangerous when cornered. He holds both guns on Jess.

Jess turns around, real slow- like and looks at Tyree coldly. "What're you doin in Laramie?"

"We got business here," says Tyree.

"Killin business?" says Jess.

"That's right."

"Who?"

"The governor, matter of fact" smirks Tyree.

"The governor! Why?!""

"Price was right."

"Who's payin it?"

"I ain't at liberty to say. Oh, and we got us a partner here now ."

"Hollister?" says Jess.

"Ain't you the smart one! We got business with you too, Jess.."

"What kinda business?

"Unfinished kind. I recollect the night you run out on me 'n Luke 'n Tommy…"

"I run out on killin unarmed men and their families.." One of the jobs Tyree , Hollister and Jess were given by the big cattle outfit they were working for was ridding the range of sodbusters.

"One of 'em was armed … one that kilt my brother Tommy …" says Tyree bitterly.

"So you're gonna murder the governor in plain view o' the whole town?" says Jess, incredulous at the obvious stupidity of the plan.

"Oh, it ain't gonna be murder –or leastwise it gonna look like it- there's gonna be a gunfight in the street 'n the governor's gonna git hit in the crossfire….Luke 'n me are gonna be out there watchin the parade with the rest o' the folks when a crazy Texan we used to ride with calls us out. We put it all around Cheyenne fore we left that we was real scairt o' Jess Harper in Laramie cause he'd swore to kill us ever he saw us agin."

"I ain't gonna fight you," says Jess. "I'm leavin town right now, and fore I leave I'm turnin you in...Sheriff Corey knows all about you two…"

"I sure do miss my kid brother Tommy," says Tyree sadly. "Hollister says that Andy Sherman's like a kid brother to you…be a shame if somethin happened to him…."

"What's Andy Sherman got to do with this?" says Jess.

"Hollister's got him n' all them kids placed in the crowd- they got firecrackers in tin cans … they're set to make a ruckus when the governor goes by…so's folks won't be payin much mind to us. One o' Hollidster's punks is got a gun on Andy Sherman. If you ain't out on the street like we say he's gonna kill young Andy. "

Tyree sees that he has Jess trapped in the diabolical plan. "So, now we're gonna walk outa here. I'll give your gun back outside . Hollister's out there waitin for us too."

Jess has never felt more helpless. The governor's life, Andy's life and perhaps the lives of innocent people hang in the balance and he can't make a move with two guns aimed point blank at him.

Meanwhile, Traveller has been stabled beside a bad tempered grey horse that has been pestering him all night. At that moment the grey sees Traveller standing within biting distance, lunges toward the open side of the stall and bites Traveller's ear. Traveller neighs loudly in pain, and kicks the stall boards several times with both hind legs.

The commotion distracts Tyree and Jess makes his move. He throws the saddle blanket into Tyree's face, then charges him, pushing him against a thick wooden beam in the stable. Tyree loses his grip on Jess's gun and it drops to the floor. Jess grabs Tyree's right arm with both hands and struggles against Tyree's considerable strength to turn Tyree's gun around and push the barrel onto Tyree's chest. Jess's finger finds the trigger and he squeezes it without hesitation. Tyree's eyes widen in shock and pain and when Jess steps away Tyree slides down the beam and onto the floor.

Jess picks up his gun from the floor and puts it back in its holster. He unbuckles his gunbelt and walks over to where his saddle bags are slung over the stall door and puts the gunbelt into one of the saddle bags. Then he takes his gunslinger rig out of the other saddlebag and buckles it on.

As he walks deliberately out of the stable, it's not as a young ranch hand earnestly leaving behind a troubled past but as a hardened gunslinger and sometime outlaw who has killed more men than he cares to remember. As Jess walks on his expression makes it clear that the governor is not going to die today, nor is Andy Sherman, nor any innocent folks. Luke Anderson and Sam Hollister are going to die, and if it comes to it, so might Jess Harper.

Meanwhile, Slim is standing on the boardwalk outside the Laramie hotel, scanning the crowd for Michael Doyle. Horace, the desk clerk comes outside with a tall glass of water.

"Slim, it's perishin hot out here! Brought you some Adam's Ale," says Horace.

Slim takes the water gratefully and drinks it down it several large gulps. "Thanks Horace,' he says, returning the glass.

"Guess that feller ain't had a chance to get out to your ranch to do any fishin yet," says Horace.

Slim is focused on the street and scarcely hears what Horace has said. "What's that, Horace?"

"That feller stayin here at the hotel, I told him he was lookin for good fishin he oughta try Sherman ranch," says Horace. "Them musta bin some special fishin rods, way he had 'em all wrapped up."

Slim begins to process what Horace is saying. Who wraps up fishing rods…He shows Horace Doyle's picture. "Is this him?"

Horace shakes his head. Don't look nothin like that… he's just a little feller, never seen him before, ain't come out of his room yet this morning..."

"What room's he in, Horace?" asks Slim, urgency rising in his voice.

"201- second floor, end of the hall."

Slim glances up at the second floor windows of the hotel. Something in one of the windows glints briefly in the noonday sunlight.

"Horace, go find Mort Corey. Quick!" orders Slim.

As Horace steps away to find Mort Slim pulls open the hotel door and runs up the stairway, taking two stairs at once. He runs down the hall to room 201, pulls his gun and tries the door. Of course it is locked. He hits it hard with his shoulder, then steps back and kicks open.

A dark haired man is kneeling at the window, holding a large rifle balanced on a little table. As Slim enters the door the man turns around, still kneeling, pointing the rifle at Slim. He fires a shot which splinters the door frame and narrowly misses Slim.

Slim fires three shots- all hit their mark. The would –be assassin falls dead. A strong breeze lifts the window curtains, and a bunch of leaflets are blown off the table. Slim picks one up and reads the title – _Justice for Railway Workers._

Meanwhile, Jess is walking down the street, watching for Anderson and Hollister. The governor's carriage is still at the other end of the street.

As the band plays, the governor's carriage begins to move down the parade route. The crowd cheers. The governor and Durant wave and doff their top hats to the crowd.

Jess stops abruptly as he sees that Anderson has stepped out of an alley and is on the street a short distance ahead of him.. He looks behind him and sees Hollister is standing in the street behind him. The townsfolk have all moved closer to the governor's approaching carriage so there is no one around Jess and Anderson and Hollister.

Both Anderson and Hollister look around, puzzled, realizing that Tyree is missing. He was to provide the "crossfire" from the other side of the street. The fact that Harper is on the street and there is no sign of Tyree could only mean one thing.

Hollister and Anderson now realize the plan to attack the governor is unravelling and that Jess Harper has a plan- to kill them both.

Meanwhile, Horace has fetched Mort Corey as Slim directed and Mort and Horace are walking quickly along the boardwalk in Jess's direction.

As Jess glances warily from Hollister to Anderson and back again, his hand hovering over his holster, he sees Andy running toward him on the boardwalk. He is carrying a carrying a knapsack.

"Andy! Get outa here!" shouts Jess. At that moment Hollister's gang of kids set off the fireworks in tin cans and the street erupts into a series of rapid explosions. That and the sound of the band's thumping bass drum and brass instruments drown out all other sound.

For a few moments time appears to stand still. Then Jess sees Anderson make his move. Jess draws with lighting speed and drops Anderson .

He turns quickly in Hollister's direction but Hollister has already fired and his bullet rips into Jess' exposed side. Jess fires at Hollister, who clutches his chest and drops his gun, then falls to the ground. From the corner of his eye Jess sees that Andy is holding a gun with two hands, and has also fired at Hollister.

Jess holds his side, now bleeding freely and falls to the ground.

Mort Corey rushes to where Jess is lying in the street. He kneels beside him, looking grimly at the blood rapidly soaking his shirt.

"Mort, I got 'em both!" says Jess, his voice raspy with pain.

"Easy son, don't try to talk," says Mort in a soothing voice.

Jess grabs the front of Mort's shirt and twists it, trying to pull himself closer to Mort's face. "Mort, ! shot both of them," he says with great effort, before losing consciousness.

Meanwhile, Slim has come down the stairs of the hotel and returned to the boardwalk outside.. There is chaos on the street as the townsfolk hear the rapid explosions of the firecrackers and realize there really is a gunfight on the street. People are running every which way, shouting, screaming, some crouching down behind water troughs and other forms of cover, parents shielding their children with their own bodies in fear that there will be more shooting. The smell of gunpowder hangs in the air and clouds of grey smoke drift in patches over the street.

Slim sees Buchanan and several of the governor's staff surrounding the carriage. Buchanan waves him over. "Where the hell have you been?" Buchanan demands.

Slim points to the open window of Room 201 on the second floor of the hotel. "Shooter with a sighted rifle . Got to him just in time…he's dead." Slim hands Buchanan one of the _Justice for Railway Workers_ pamphlets. "He was your agitator."

"Good work, Sherman!" says Buchanan. "Sorry I took after you like that. We had a situation here same time."

"What happened?" asks Slim.

"Few minutes ago – all hell broke loose. Kids all over the street settin off firecrackers.. Then three gunslicks had a shoot-out on the parade route," says Buchanan. "What would be the odds!"

As Slim watches, the smoke is dissipating and Buchanan's men are clearing panicky townsfolk from the street. He looks down the street and sees two bodies lying on the ground some distance apart. .

He sees Mort Corey kneeling beside a man lying in the street. As he looks more closely he sees it is Jess.

Then Slim sees Andy on the boardwalk a short distance from where Jess is lying. He is standing completely still, staring ahead, a gun dangling loosely in his right hand.

…

A few days later Jess is sitting at a table in the back of the Longchance saloon, hat pulled low, a shot of whiskey on the table and a game of solitaire spread out in front of him..

Slim comes into the saloon and walks over to the table. "Doc said I'd find you here."

Jess looks up slowly. "What do you want Slim?"

Slim pulls out a chair and sits down, uninvited. "I have to know what happened with Hollister."

"What happened?"

"Who killed him?"

"I killed him," says Jess matter of factly.

"You sure?" Slim says.

Jess shrugs. "It's what I do."

"You were hit yourself. You could have… missed…" says Slim.

"I don't miss," says Jess coldly. "I'm a professional. Remember?"

Slim is embarrassed by the reminder of their angry exchange over Andy's target practice days before. " I guess I had that comin."

Sheriff Mort Corey walks into the saloon, briefly acknowledging the cowhands at the bar, then walking deliberately over to Slim and Jess.

"Bin lookin for you Harper. Heard you're plannin on leavin town," says Mort.

"That's right," snaps Jess, gathering up the cards, stuffing them into his vest pocket, and draining the shot of whiskey. He pushes back his chair and stands up.

He is about to walk past Mort when Mort puts put a hand out to stop him. "Not so fast. You're not leavin till I finish the investigation."

"What investigation?" Jess demands.

"I gotta be sure all what happened here," says Mort. "Governor's office wants all the facts. I gotta de-tain all persons of interest. That includes you. So you're not goin any where."

"What're you gonna do, Sherrif? Lock me up?" says a very angry Jess.

"Wouldn't want you underfoot in the jail, mood you're in" says Mort. "Thought maybe I'd keep you out at the Sherman ranch…" Mort looks at Slim expectantly.

Slim looks up at the fuming Jess. He appears reluctant to agree, given the bitterness that has passed between them, but as usual, Slim, ever dutiful , wants to co-operate with the law. "I s'pose it'll be all right… if there's nowhere else…."

"There ain't," says Mort. "Might as well get started." He gives Jess a wary look. "I'm comin along- just in case you get some notion of tryin to escape."

Jess, Slim and Mort mount up and ride at a fast pace to the Sherman Ranch. They dismount and tie their horses. Mort walks up the steps and into the house, hoping Jonesy has fresh coffee ready

Jess, up and around too soon after being shot and weary from the long ride, glances at the bunkhouse.

"You'll have to stay in the house," says Slim. "Bunkhouse is full o' tack and supplies."

They begin to walk toward the ranch house when Jess sees Andy near the barn playing with Nippy the racoon. Since the incident at the parade Andy has been quiet and obedient, doing his chores without complaint and spending his free time with Nippy and his other "critters".

Jess stops and watches Andy for several moments. "How's he doin?"

Slim looks at Andy holding the racoon on his shoulder. "I don't know… he hasn't said anything –it's like he doesn't remember -but the past few nights he's been havin bad dreams and wakes up screamin."

Andy sees Jess and Slim, puts away Nippy in his cage and runs toward them. "Jess! Where you bin? The governor was in town last Saturday!"

Jess exchanges a brief glance with Slim.

"Had to look at some cattle, Andy" Jess says, "in Cheyenne."

"Glad you're back," says Andy, smiling. "I saw Jonesy makin two apple pies, He musta knowed you was comin. I'll go tell him you're here."

As Andy runs away Slim says, "That's the first time in a week I've seen him smile."

Jonesy opens the door and steps out onto the porch. "Hurry up you two. Dinner's gettin cold."

Jess and Slim join Mort, Andy and Jonesy at the supper table in the ranch house. Jonesy has outdone himself - chicken , dumplings, beans, fresh biscuits – apple pie. All Jess's favourite foods.

Supper conversation, led by Jonesy and Mort, revolves mainly around how good the food is, the new cookhouse in Laramie, and local gossip.

After apple pie and coffee Mort stands up and says, "I best be gettin back to town."

"Dang it Mort, I just made a fresh pot o' coffee," says Jonesy. "I figured we'd all set out on the porch for a spell."

"Well, I won't turn down fresh coffee," says Mort, holding out his cup as Jonesy pours him a refill.

Jess glances down the hall at the bedroom , hoping to call it a day.

"You gotta come out and see, Jess!" pleads Andy. "I learned Nippy some new tricks."

"Wouldn't miss it," says Jess, getting up slowly and following the others out to the porch, taking the vacant rocking chair. Jonesy hands him a coffee.

Andy fetches Nippy from his cage and puts him down in front of the porch. Then he throws him three little pieces of fish. Nippy stands on his hind legs and catches the fish with his front paws, then washes them in his water bowl before swallowing each one.

"Well if that don't beat all," marvels Mort.

"That is one smart racoon," says Jonesy.

As the sun begins to set a cool wind springs up. The broken gate of the corral nearest the house swings, unsecured, banging noisily in the wind.

Jess looks over at the source of the noise, and grows increasingly annoyed. Finally he can't stand it any longer .He looks at Slim. "Ain't you fixed that gate yet? "

"I'm gettin to it," says Slim.

"Bein as I'm stuck here anyway, reckon I could fix it tomorrow…" says Jess. "Then I won't have to listen to it bangin day 'n night…"

"You got no call to be fixin anything round here," says Slim, seemingly reinforcing Jess's presence at the ranch as a guest of the territory.

"That's right Jess,' says Andy. "Slim's got a bunch o' mustangs in the back pasture need breakin. He says he's savin Widowmaker for you."

"Is that a fact!" says Jess defiantly.

Andy throws Nippy the last morsels of food and the racoon wanders off.

Andy sits down on the porch step below Jess's chair and looks up at Jess. "Aw Jess, you ain't really mad!"

From his vantage point Andy sees a large red stain spreading on Jess' shirt under his vest. "Jess…you're bleeding…you're hurt! What happened? Jess, what happ …" Andy freezes, his eyes fixed on something he alone can see as he begins to remember the events on the street days before. "… the parade…there was shootin..I …I had a gun…I shot a man…it was Hollister… I killed him! " He begins to shake and sob. "I killed him…"

Jess gets out of the chair and kneels down in front of Andy, holding him by the shoulders. "Andy, listen to me- you didn't shoot anyone…you didn't kill anybody!"

"But..I had a gun… I shot him… ..he fell down!" says Andy, his breathing ragged between sobs.

"That old gun from the barn ain't good for nuthin but makin noise," says Jess,"and the way you was shakin you couldn't've hit anythin. It's all a growed man can to hold a gun steady in a gunfight..."

"But I saw him scream and fall down.."

"I was standin right near you Andy. It was my bullet got him. Got him 'n the other one too.' Jess looks up at Mort, his blue eyes almost piercing. "Mort- you were there…tell him."

Mort suddenly realizes what Jess had meant, as he held him after he'd been shot and was lying in the street. _I shot both of 'em Mort_..

"That's right Andy," says Mort. "It's like Jess says. He shot em both. You didn't kill anyone."

Andy looks up at Mort, calmed by the certainty in the sheriff's expression , and the conviction in the old lawman's words and tone. He wipes his eyes with his sleeve.

Mort continues," but that was a real brave thing you done Andy. In a couple o' years I'll be callin on you, same as Slim and Jess here when I need help keeping things under control in town."

Jess releases his hold on Andy. For several long moments there is silence but for Andy's occasional sniffling.

Slim puts an arm around his brother's shoulder. "It's gettin late Andy. Go find Nippy and put him back in his cage, then come on inside. "

Andy sees Nippy near the barn and runs over to put the night loving creature back into captivity. .

Jess stands up, suddenly feeling weak and dizzy, and loses his balance, grabbing the porch rail. Slim reaches out and slips an arm around Jess's back to support him. . "Steady there Pard." Jess accepts Slim's help and for the first time since the return to the ranch they look directly at each other.

"Jess…I… I'm… ".says Slim, wanting to make things right with Jess but at a loss for the words.

Jess smiles and lightens the moment. . "Hey, Hardrock- if I'm gonna take on the Widowmaker tomorrow reckon I better get some rest."

Slim smiles his calm, quiet smile. "Widowmaker'll keep. After all, you're not goin anywhere." Slim is confident that Jess is once again, home to stay. He opens the door and helps Jess inside.

Mort finishes his coffee and stands up. "I best be gettin back." He walks down the porch steps to his horse.

Jonesy vacates his chair and looks around the yard. "I better go round up Andy, then I'll go in and tend to Jess…"

"Tell Slim I'll ride out with his payment from the governor tomorrow, " says Mort. "No need of him takin his time to come into town. And there'll be the reward on Anderson and Tyree comin to Jess. I'll bring that too.." Mort mounts his horse and picks up the reins. "All I can say Jonesy –it's a dang good thing we ain't had sons. We'd never know what was comin next!"

"Amen to that!" Says Jonsey.

As Jonsey goes to find Andy, a playing card- a Joker- blows down the porch steps, catches on a nearby scrub bush , then lifts and falls on the evening breeze, skittering down the lane.

THE END

"


End file.
